SasuSaku
The Couple SasuSaku (Japanese サスサク SasuSaku) is the term used to refer to the romantic relationship between Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno Their Relationship Part I In the beginning of the series, when Haruno Sakura is first introduced, she is revealed to have a big crush on the popular Uchiha Sasuke; much like most of the girls in their classroom. Upon being assigned to Team 7, Sakura spent most of her time trying to impress Sasuke even though he often downgraded her. In the Lands of the Waves Arc, when the team is ambushed by enemy nin's, Sakura is left to defend their escort only to be what seemingly defended by Uchiha Sasuke. But instead, Kakashi-Sensei came to both their aid; much to Sasuke's dismay as he commented to himself, "What a Showoff". During the Tree Climbing Practice, Sakura was the first one to complete it with ease while Naruto and Sasuke struggled. Naruto then asks Sakura for advice where she whispers. After leaving the scene, Sasuke asks Naruto; "What did Sakura tell you?" During the battle between Haku and Zabuza, when Sasuke hears Sakura's scream, he is shown concerned and quickly gets up. All the while, when Sakura hears of Sasuke's "death", Sakura violates the rules of Shinobi Rule #25 of not showing any kind of emotion by crying for his loss as she recited it. When he reawakens, he is embraced by a tearful and relieved Sakura. When the team is entered into the Chunin Exams, Sakura at first hesitates due to thinking of herself not worthy enough. Before the day of entering the Exam, Kakashi first tests each of his students. Sakura was tested under a genjutsu where "Sasuke" was attacked and "killed". After destroying the genjutsu and passing the test, She is met by Naruto and Sasuke as they wait for her by the gateway. As Sakura greets the two, Sasuke notices something strange about her; noting to himself that "Sakura..she seems wierd today." When the team reaches the second floor that was under a genjutsu, Sasuke cheers up Sakura by giving her a moment of praise. When the examiners let them pass, Sakura grabs hold of both Sasuke's and Naruto's hand and goes through; although not to their knowledge, they are followed by Rock Lee who at the time had just developed a big crush on Haruno Sakura. Later they are confronted by Lee again, but this time he challenges Uchiha Sasuke and confesses to Sakura; much to the team's dismay. After Sasuke's defeat, Sakura catches him from falling. In the Forest of Death when Sakura and Sasuke are left alone to face Orochimaru with Naruto down, after Sakura scolds Sasuke of being a coward and Naruto's constant taunts of being a "scaredy cat", Sasuke activates his sharingan and attacks Orochimaru. After Orochimaru leaves after giving Sasuke the cursed mark, Sasuke faints from exhaustion and of the pain in Sakura's arm as she pleads for Naruto's help. Left alone to care for her two unconscious teammates, she tends to their wounds as they hid under a tree. When the Sound Ninja's came to take Sasuke, Sakura desperately tries to fight them off with the traps she had pre-perpared, but her efforts are easily avoided and is only saved by Lee. When he is taken down, Sakura is left to defend for herself with the other's life at her stake. As one of the nin's immobilise her by grabbing on to her hair; the nin scolds her for putting more effort onto her looks rather then her skills. Hating herself for always having to watch everyone's back as they protect her, Sakura vowed to become stronger and cuts herself free by chopping off her long hair. As Ino and her team watch from the background, a flashback of their childhood they shared is shown; it is revealed that Sakura grew her hair long due to the rumor of Sasuke liking girls with long hair. It was also mentioned that when she confessed to her friends about her crush on Uchiha Sasuke, she did not have the knowledge of him being popular with the girls. When the unconscious Uchiha Sasuke awakens due to the cursed seal, he immediately asks Sakura, who was the one who injuried her. As Sakura stutters to find words, one of the nin mockingly smirks and confesses. She watches as Sasuke violently rampages upon them.. Frightened and realising that "This is '''not' Sasuke''", Sakura rushes to his side and embraces him, begging him to stop and return to the Sasuke she knew. Her words and embrace go through him and his cursed seal quickly recedes.. When the team takes a break to rest and gather food, Sakura is left in charge of gathering wood for the fire while Naruto and Sasuke are in charge of gathering the food. When Naruto and Sasuke work together and successfully catch three, Sasuke at first commands Naruto to catch more with Naruto wanting to protest. However, Naruto is saved from anymore work when Sakura tells Sasuke that she needs his help to make the fire. Before the preliminary matches of the exam, Sakura watches Sasuke as he suffers from the pain caused by the cursed mark. Not wanting to watch him in anymore pain, she tries to confess the situation to the sensei's. She is only stopped by Sasuke who scolds her. As Sakura begins to protest, Sasuke continues by confirming once again that he was an "avenger" and not even she will be able to change that. Later during exams, Sasuke is to battle one of the Sound Ninja's whom attacked Sakura earlier. As the cursed mark begins to release itself during his battle, Sasuke struggles to keep it in place and is shown having flashbacks of Sakura and the rest of his team. Not wanting to worry Sakura and the rest of his team, he fights the seal and defeats his opponent. He is then soon taken away by Kakashi-Sensei with Sakura watching as the two leave. When Sakura and Ino rest next to eachother after their tied battle, Ino reassures Sakura that she was not going to give up on Sasuke easily. Angered at this, Sakura counters and says the same goes for her. In the Invasion of Konoha Arc, when Sakura and Naruto catch up to Sasuke and Gaara, Sakura rushes to Sasuke's side and uses herself as a humansheild against Gaara. As Sakura is pinned onto a tree and knocked out unconscious, Sasuke declares to Naruto that he does not wish to lose anyone dear to him anymore and that Naruto better save Sakura. When Sakura is freed from the Sand, Sasuke rushes to the falling Sakura and gently lays her next to Kakashi's dog. Before he leaves, he tells Pakku to "Take care of Sakura". '' '' ''Later, when Sakura and Sasuke watch Naruto train with Kakashi, Sakura thanked Sasuke for saving her from Gaara. Sasuke then confesses that it was Naruto who saved her; much to her surprise and his dismay. Sakura then turns to watch Naruto and smiles, not noticing the scowl on Sasuke's face as she did so. The two along with the rest of Konoha would later attend the Hokage's Funeral. The two were seen standing together throughout the whole session. Before the Sasuke Retrieval Arc, Sasuke is left hospitalised after being mentally and physically tormented by Uchiha Itachi; his older brother. He is only later re-awakened when Tsunade heals him. Although before healing Sasuke, Tsunade notices the fresh flowers and comments to herself, "''Those two flowers..They're still fresh...Is she visiting everyday?" Upon awakening, he is embraced by a relieved Sakura. As Sakura embraces Sasuke, Naruto mutters to himself about Sasuke as he watches the two, "Sasuke..You.." '' As Sasuke stays in the hospital, Sakura is shown to visit him often. As she is shown cutting an apple for Sasuke, he is shown having flashbacks of Itachi's torment along with the moment when Sakura smiled at Naruto as she admired him for his strength and for saving her. Angered and aware of the fact that Naruto was becoming stronger, he unconsciously knocked the apples that Sakura had offered him. As Naruto enters the scene, Sasuke gives Naruto a taunting look and challenges him. Although Naruto at first protests, he quickly changes his mind. As the two leave, Sakura is reminded of the first time when Sasuke's cursed mark was released and quickly becomes worried and chases after the two. After reaching the rooftop, she watches as the two battle in horror. Unable to watch any longer, she begs the two to stop, rushing in between as both charge at eachother. Due to Sakura's intervention, the two try to stop their attacks. Luckily, Kakashi-Sensei saves Sakura by sending the two into opposite directions. As Sasuke leaves the scene, Sakura breaks into tears but is only reassured by Kakashi. As time goes by, Sakura begins to notice Sasuke's lust for power had become stronger. She begins to grow concern that he will one day leave the village, although she spends as much time with him as she can in an effort to deter him from his path, Uchiha Sasuke finally defects. Having suspecting that this moment would one day come true, Sakura approaches him at the village's exit. As the two stand alone by the village's gate, she asks if he remembers the first time he called her annoying, when Sasuke coldly replies that he doesn't, she continues to proceed and recalls the memories the team had shared. When it finally seemed like he was going to leave, Sakura then blindly confesses that she was in love with him, she said she was willing to do anything for him as long as she could be with him, even going as far as saying she'll help him with his quest for revenge. Reacting to this, Sasuke turns around smirking and calls her annoying. As he turns around and proceeds to leave, Sakura threatened to scream and alert the village of his betrayal. Before knocking her unconscious, he gives her a soft "Thank You" and leaves her on the bench; the first time he had called her "''Annoying". When Naruto sets out the next following day to retrieve Uchiha Sasuke, his team is approached by Sakura. Upon her coming, Shikamaru confesses to her that the Hokage had already told him her story. He then comments, "'''Even' you couldn't convince Sasuke, right?"'' As Sakura begins to break into tears, she turns to Naruto and begs him to bring Sasuke back. Reacting to this, Naruto makes it a promise of a life-time. When he is unable to bring Sasuke back, Sakura becomes disappointed. Naruto then asserts that he was keeping his promise, encouraged by this Sakura proceeds and asks Tsunade to become her apprentice to where the Hokage happily accepts. She then uses Sasuke as her motivation to become stronger. Part II Sakura still has the same feelings for Sasuke and has a new resolve to help bring him back along with Naruto. She doesn't get discouraged after being unable to retrieve him during the Sasuke and Sai Arc, instead vowing to get stronger. When Sakura and Naruto are to reface Kakashi to test their strengths, Kakashi uses the same genjutsu of a dying Sasuke on Sakura again. But this time she knows better, but still she says'',"I'll give anything to talk to Sasuke-kun again."'' During the Kazekage Rescue Arc, when Sakura and Chiyo face Sasori; an Akatsuki member, he reveals that he has sent a spy to secretly watch over Orochimaru. Seeing this as a chance to possibly get information on retrieving Uchiha Sasuke, Sakura works with Chiyo and the two work together to defeat the Akatsuki. Throughout the battle, Sakura struggles but time to time, she encourages herself to bring back the old Team 7. When the two finally defeat Sasori, he rewards her by spending his last breath giving info about his spy. Returning back, Sakura then later shares the intell with Naruto and Kakashi-sensei. In the Sasuke and Sai Arc, when Sai was first introduced to Team Kakashi, Sakura was shocked along with Naruto at how similar Sai looked in comparison to their former teammate, Uchiha Sasuke. Although later, the two confirmed that although they looked similar, they were nothing alike based on personality wise. When Sai later insulted Sasuke, Naruto quickly defends him. Sakura then "smiles" and asks Sai to forgive him. She then punches Sai and declares that he doesn't have to forgive her. She also threatens to not go easy on him the next time he insults or badnames Uchiha Sasuke. When Sai finally finds Sasuke after exploding his room in rage of being disturbed in Orochimaru's Lair, Sakura catches up to him. Not knowing yet that Sasuke was above the two, Sakura proceeds to attack Sai for his mission of assassinating Uchiha Sasuke. She is only to be stopped by the call of her name of her former teammate. Once the other members caught up, they are attacked by Sasuke. Sakura finding herself unable to do anything, attacks blindly. She is only to be shielded by Yamato. Despite the team's effort, they found themselves to be outmatched. In the end, Sasuke fled with Orochimaru. Instead of getting discouraged, Sakura vows to get stronger. During the Five Kage Summit Arc, when Omoi and Karui confronted Naruto and Sakura about Sasuke's crime as well as informing them that Sasuke had joined the Akatsuki, Sakura begins to protest but is only brought into tears when Karui triggered the words "You're Annoying" and questioned what was Sasuke to her. This then leads Naruto to volunteer to tell them the info they wanted, seeing how upset this made Sakura. When Team Kakashi returns from the Land of Iron, Shikamaru confronts Sakura about the situation of Uchiha Sasuke. He then notes that Sasuke's actions will only lead to war and believes that the best course of action would be for them to personally stop him. Knowing well of the situation, Sakura agrees. After Sakura's fake confession towards Naruto is revealed, angered; Sakura leaves without telling him about her plans. Knowing this, Sai creates a clone and informs Naruto and Kakashi in her place. As Naruto denies that Sakura would not kill Sasuke, Sai clearifies that she wants to stop him because she loves him. Sakura then resolves to kill Sasuke in order to prevent him from descending further into the darkness and so that Naruto won't have to bear the burden. When Sakura is finally able to locate Sasuke, she finds him where he is just about to kill his teammate; Karin. As Sakura asks to join Sasuke, he declares that if she is able to kill his teammate then he would let her join him. As Sakura crosses over to face his teammate, she is almost struck by his Chidori; only to be saved by Kakashi-Sensei. As the former sensei and student battle, Sakura heals Karin. While being healed, Karin notes that Sakura must also be in love with Sasuke and is unable to not sympathize with Sakura is the two know that this was not the Sasuke both had fallen for. After healing Karin, Sakura rushes over and decides to kill him for the sake of the future. However, just before she is about to stab him with a poisoned kunai, she is reminded of how he used to be and freezes. He takes this opening and attempts to stab her with Chidori, but Naruto saves her just before he is able to. In the Shinobi World War Arc, Sakura is seen at the Logistical Support and Medical Division compound healing the wounded that was being moved to the central location. There, Haruno Sakura is approached by a ninja she had healed earlier who hands her a love letter saying he doesn't know if he'll be able to survive the war or not. She takes the letter and thanks him, but tell the shinobi that she loves someone else. This person is confirmed to be Uchiha Sasuke. During the Ten-Tails Revival Arc, after the Ten-Tails appeared to had been immobillised, Uchiha Sasuke appears before the shinobi's. Staring in disbelief, Sakura calls out Sasuke's name where he in returns replies with hers while ignoring Naruto's comment. Sakura then questions his reasons for coming on to the battlefield and along with everyone else of Konoha 11, is shocked with his annoucement of wanting to become Hokage. As Naruto and Sasuke leave to enter the battle, Sakura refuses to rest and watch their backs like in the past. As the trio enter the battle field, the Ten-Tails creates multiple clones, charging at the shinobi's. After gathering enough chakra, she reveals her full power and forms the White Strength Seal and charges towards one of the Ten-tailed Clones, impressing both her teammates. Naruto a bit stunned and Sasuke smirking at how strong Sakura had become. As Sakura turns around, she is soon to be faced by two more clones but is stopped by her teammates. As the two bicker, she notes that if they keep arguing, she'll snatch the Hokage title right under their noses. Later as the battle continues, Sakura watches as both Naruto and Sasuke team up and attack the Ten-Tails with a combination attack. Her happiness later turns into something of concern when she overheard Sai questioning about Sasuke's true motives. When Sai later asks Sakura of her sincere views of Sasuke, she states that she's happy that he's back and she trusts him. While her words seems sincere, he notes that her smile is fake. During the battle against the newly jinchurikin of the Ten-Tails, after Sasuke saves both Naruto and Minato from Obito's sneak attack, he slowly exclaims to Obito; "It's '''not' you". He is then shown having a flashback of Team 7's photo. During his quick flashback, it is shown while focusing on Team 7's photo, it is zoomed up to Haruno Sakura. He then finishes; ''"The one that will cut away the past..is '''Me'". Obito then rushes and grabs Sasuke by the head. Evidence *It is revealed in the beginning of the series that Sakura has feelings for Sasuke. *Sakura hugs Sasuke on numerous occasions, and he doesn't protest during several of them. *Sasuke saves her on numerous occasions, which shows that he cares for her. *In the Konoha of Invasion Arc, it was revealed that Sasuke considers Sakura as a precious comrade. **Sasuke to Naruto: "''Hey ...Naruto. You have to save Sakura no matter what. I know you can save her. Once you've got her, carry her, and run..as far...and as fast as you can." ::: 'Naruto: "Sasuke.." ::: Sasuke:'' "Even if it's just for a while. I'll be able to hold him in place. 'Never again. '''I've already lost everything once before. I don't want to watch those dear to me die before my eyes again." *Sakura's Confession to Sasuke: "I..I love you with all my heart! If you were to stay with me..there would be no regrets. Because everyday, we'd so something fun. We'd be happy, I swear! Please stay with me. I'll even help you with your revenge. I don't know what I could do but I'll try my best to do something. So please, stay with me.. or take me with you if you can't stay here.." *It is revealed in the episode of Sakura Blossoms during Ino's flashbacks that Sakura did not know about Sasuke's popularity with the girls at the time. This indicates that her crush on Sasuke at the time may not be due to his popularity, but of something else. Unofficial Evidence *''"Towards Darkness... the one to appear before him is Sakura. She confesses to him as he tries to leave without looking behind him. She confesses with a blindingly uncompromising mind that does not want to lose him. The one that filled his lonely existence was Sakura. But he cannot let her in. He leaves with just one word of thanks. Sakura who needed him to the very last. His words were '''real." '' :::::::::::: ''''~ By Masashi Kishimoto - Databook 2: Uchiha Sasuke's Profile *In the Naruto Shippuden Ending 14 - Utakata Hanabi, Sakura is shown walking on the beach. The lyrics of the song delivers Sakura's feelings for Sasuke. *The Translated Lyrics:http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JzsGxORFiSE ::::::: The Official Naruto Shippuden Ending- *In the Naruto Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 In Part I Flashbacks, there is a scene where Sasuke leaves Sakura. The title of this memory is called "Separation" * :::::::::: ::::::::::: Among the Fans SasuSaku is arguably one of the most popular couples in the fandom, rivaled by SasuNaru. It's most likely supported because of Sakura's feelings and devotion toward Sasuke, as well as their bond in Part I. It's nearly always a companion ship to NaruHina, and it's a rival pairing to SasuNaru, NaruSaku, SasuKarin , and SasuIno. External Links *http://sasusakuiscanon.tumblr.com/ Gallery Samurai.png Ferris Wheel Love.jpg SasuSaku Kunai.jpg Snow Love.jpg SasuSaku Cherry Blossom.jpg Kiss.jpg Welcome Back.jpg SasuSaku Tumbler.jpg Tumblr mflqg3CMRt1qjba4uo1 500.png SasuSaku Kimino.jpg Reach by keulom-d67r8ej.png SasuSaku Lolli.jpg By tenchufreak-sasusaku-and-naruhina-18510652-900-675.jpg 401878 10151395730206990 438948919 n.jpg Sasusaku kimono.jpg NARUTO Take a Dip WINNER by NaruHina SasuSaku.jpg Friends-only-sasusaku-and-naruhina-14434412-500-410.jpg SasuSaku.jpg SasuSaku Kawaii Ending.gif SasuSaku This is GoodBye.jpg NHxSS-Halfway-Perfect-by-Momoko-Kawase-sasusaku-and-naruhina-10538704-554-2560.jpg Beautiful Family.jpg Road To Ninja.jpg SasuSaku Under the Same Sky.png SasuSaku ChildHood(Filler).jpg For_You_by_annria2002.jpg|link=http://annria2002.deviantart.com/art/For-You-170231153 Yasa by Mitona.jpg Mikota Sakura Sasuke.png SasuSaku by Mitona.jpg SasuSaku The Beginning.jpg Lee's spin-off Sasuke's Wierd Dream.jpg RtN SasuSaku FanMade.jpg Sakura Punch!!.jpg SasuSaku vs NaruSaku.jpg NaruSaku vs SasuSaku.jpg SasuSaku Naruto Ignored. My VERSION xD.jpg SasuSaku Snow.jpg NHxSS-Halfway-Perfect-by-Momoko-Kawase-sasusaku-and-naruhina-10538704-554-2560.jpg SasuSaku Doll.jpg SasuSaku Farewell.jpg Naruto Anniversary SasuSaku.jpg SasuSaku Neko Style -Filler Episode.jpg SasuSaku Kawaii Hints.jpg Tumbler SasuSaku proof.jpg SasuSaku Chapter Proof.jpg NaruHina & SasuSaku.jpg SasuSaku Genie OVA.jpg SasuSaku Movie 1.jpg Naruto shippuden ep 278 sasusaku and naruhina by candygirl95-d5dvykx.png A New Beginning.png SasuSaku Utakata Hanabi.jpg Category:Couples involving Sasuke Category:Couples involving Sakura